Meeting Thea Stilton (An Unexpected Story)
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: It's a little story about how I met the most beautiful creature in the whole universe.


**Meeting Thea Stilton (an unexpected story)**

Starring Me and Thea Stilton

_Let me tell you a little story about how I met the most beautiful creature from another world. A story after I became the chosen one of a group of heroes named 'The Defenders'. But that will be a story for another time._

(_It was a beautiful day in New Mouse City. I went there for the first time on my own while my other team mates are in their own homeworld. Thea Stilton, Geronimo's sister, was out walking in the park with her pink handbag on her shoulder. At some moment she hears music. It was a bit, how shall I say, unfamiliar for her._)

Thea: What's that noise. Strange, I've never heard music like that before. Maybe I should take a look.

(_Uptown Girl starts playing_)

(_Thea looks at the singer who was actually me. Of course, she had never seen a human before, because all the people on Mouse Island are humanoid mice. I play for the first time guitar and I noticed that I love to sing for most things sometimes: out of joy or sadness and maybe to girls._)

Thea: What kind of weird creature is that?

(_I keep singing 'till the song is done, then she came._)

Thea: That was beautifully done, sir.

Me: Thank you, that's very kind. Say, do we know each other.

Thea: Not exactly, we just met. I've never seen someone like you before.

Me: That's because I'm not of this world, madam.

Thea: What do you mean?

Me: Let me explai... (_Than at some moment a Heartless stole Thea's handbag and ran away_) Heartless! Come back you!

(_Thea is getting to the Heartless to take her handbag back. But I also came in action and took out my Keyblade. I got the Heartless in time and destroyed it._)

(_After that_)

Thea: What was that thing?

Me: I'ts a Heartless. They are creatures born from the darkness of people's hearts. They're not from this world.

Thea: I see. By the way, good fighting skills.

Me: Thank you. Here, you almost lost it.

Thea: Thank you, you didn't have to do that. (_giggles_) I can take care for myself.

(_People were cheering, because I defeated a dangerous threat_)

(_Further_)

Me: Yes, I can see it. But I don't like it to leave a lady with troubles behind, especially a beautiful lady like you.

(_Thea feels flattered_)

Thea: Oh yeah, What did you mean with 'You're not from this world'?

Me: I'm a human. You see, out of this world are also many other worlds. Mine is 'Earth'. Humans are just like humanoid mice. But the mice in my world are actually smaller and don't talk.

Thea: Oh. (_she feels interested_)

Me: Here, I want to give you these invitations. There are five of them: One for you and the other four are for Trap, Pandora, Benjamin and Geronimo.

Thea: Huh! (_She was a bit shocked, because I know her family_)

Me: (_laugh a bit_) I also know who you are.

(_Thea then puts back a smile on her face_)

Me: I've seen you on TV in my homeworld. I've seen the adventures of you and your family and I know them well. I was really interested in it. And if i might be generous, you look beautiful in real life.

Thea: (_laughs a bit_) That all sounds exciting.

Me: You can send every time you want. Now I've got things to do, maybe we'll see each other back. (_I kissed her hand_) Nice to meet you, Thea.

Thea: Wait, what's your name?

Me: Sean. See ya.

(_That was the first time I saw here. The invitations I gave was to ask them to join the Defenders to protect the universe against evil. I actually begin to fall in love with Thea. To the most who don't know: I'm autistic. She doesn't know it yet, but i'll explain it her later. I don't know if i'm handsome or not for her, but you know what they say: beauty lies on the inside, not the outside. I'm a boy with a wish and dream: becoming immortal and stay young forever together with my family, friends, aqcuaintances and famous people. I do it with the best intensions. I hate death and things like the end of the world, it actually makes me said. But I never lost hope, I know sure it will be true someday. The only thing i've got to do is just be patient._)

THE END


End file.
